


perfection and friends

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Do Not Archive, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Nikola’s life was far from perfect. If one could even call it a life.





	perfection and friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of new friends.

Nikola’s life was far from perfect. If one could even call it a life. Existence would have probably been the better word. She had never truly been alive in the same way others had been. Or maybe she had. Nikola got mixed up a lot.

Let’s start over.

Nikola’s existence was far from perfect. She had accepted that it would never be perfect until the ritual was completed. She had also accepted that there had never been a perfect existence before and that one day she would be among the first. That should have been terribly exciting enough.

But still, far from perfect. She didn’t let that get her down because there was one part of her life that was already perfect. Nikola was never lonely. There was a constant stream of new friends coming in after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
